The promise hes tring to keep
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: Takes place two and 1/2 years after the promise he didnt keep. What will happen when Rebecca wants Parker back. Whats wrong with Bones, and why wont she tell Booth. LAST CHAP UP. I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END IT!
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything in here.. . .well Jaden is mine. 

thats place two and half years after "promise he didnt keep."

* * *

Temperance Brennan-Booth sat in her office watching her two and half year old son play as her best friend Angela sat next to her. She had stopped listening to Angela some time ago. 

"Sweetie, are you listening me?" Angela asked looking over Brennan, who was staring off into space. Brennan blinked a few times then looked over to her friend who was grinning from ear to ear. "You need to tell him Bren. You can't keep it hidden long." Angela said as she got up from the couch and made her way out of the office.

"You should tell him tonight. I'll watch Parker and Jaden, if you want so you two can have the night to your selfs." She said as she stood in the door. "Think about it." With that Angela was gone. Brennan sighed sitting back as Jaden walked over to her and climbed up on to the couch next to her. "Mommy ok?" He asked looking with to her with his big blue eyes. Brennan gave a small laugh. "Yeah baby, mommy's ok." She said smiling. "You stay in here and play, mommy's going to help Uncle Zach." She said as she up from the couch and picked Jaden up setting him back down on the floor with his toys. 

Temperance had started working again when Jaden was a year and half. She didn't want to leave him alone with a babysitter, so she brought him to work with her everyday. About a year ago Rebecca had called telling Seeley that she didn't want Parker to live with her any longer. She said she had talked it over with Parker and he said he wanted to live with his father and step-mother not only to spend time with his father but his half-brother. But it didn't last long. Rebecca had called a month ago telling them she was going to come at the end of the school year and take Parker back with her.

She said that she missed her son and wanted her daughter to know her brother and that she should have never let Parker live with them the past year. Temperance and Seeley hadn't told the boys yet. Temperance sighed making her way up to the platform. Angela had come into her office just as Booth had come by with a case. Temperance no longer did field work, but would go to the crime scene every once in awhile, but she told Booth to take Zach, that she wasn't feeling well, she was telling the truth. She hadn't been feeling well for almost a week. 

Once on the platform Brennan saw Zach getting ready to up the body bag. She sighed making her way over to him, but she wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Once the black body bag was open and she could see the body she felt sicke. She took a deep breath and she want and stood next to Zach. Once she saw the body there was no stopping herself from throwing up now. She placed her gloved hand over her mouth and ran from the platform to the closest bathroom. Angela along with Cam had seen her pale at seeing the body, and that never happened. "Go see if she's ok." Cam said looking over to Angela who left as soon as the words left Cam's mouth.

Brennan had made it to the bathroom before she emptied her stomach contains on the floor with everyone watching her. She hear someone walk into the bathroom as she sat on the floor with her head in her hands. "Sweetie, you ok?" Angela asked walking over to the stall she saw Brennan sitting on the floor in. 

"I'm fine, Ange." Tempe said as she unlocked the door and slowly stood up flushing the toilet as she did. Angela was the only one who knew what was going on. She hadn't told anyone else yet, not even Booth. She was scared too, that's why she told Angela first. Brennan got up and walked over to the sink and washed her face and turned to Angela. "Can you tell Zach to get me from my office when the bones are clean?" She asked walked to the door.

_Back in the lab _

Booth had walked in to the lab looking for Brennan. "Where's Bones?" He asked swipping his card and walking over to the group standing around the body, but there was no Brennan. Hodgins looked over to Cam not knowing if he should tell him what happened mintues before he walked in. "She's in her office." Cam said eyeing Zach and Jack so they knew not to say any thing to him. 

"Alright." He said walking away. "Why isn't she up here with yous? I thought she would want to look at the body." He said to himself as he walked to her office. He stood in the door away watching Angela play with Jaden as Brennan layed on the couch with a bottle of water in her hand. 

"You feeling ok Bones?" Booth asked walking over to the couch in three short steps. Brennan sat up alittle on the couch and saw Booth standing over her. "I'm fine Booth." She said lying once again. Brennan had told Booth to leave for work that morning with out her. She hadnt been feeling well all morning, but lyied, not wanting to worry Booth more then he was already with the fact he might lose Parker for good again. "I should go help Zach." She said as she stood up, but nearly fall back from how dizzt she had gotten from standing up. "Or not." Brennan heard Angela say as she sat back down. "I'm not letting you help him until the bones are clean, and you dont get dizzy very time you go to stand." Angela said smiling as she left the room. 

"Tell him!" Angela called over her shoulder as she walked away from Brennans office to her own. 

"Tell me what?" Booth asked now sitting next to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything in here.. . .well Jaden is mine. 

thats place two and half years after "promise he didnt keep."

* * *

_Week before_

Temperance was sitting in the bathroom on the edge of the bath. She had the door locked and could just hear Booth calling for her to get the door. She didnt move, she sat there staring at the test. _"i'm pregnant!"_ She said to herself still looking at the test. Booth and Brennan had been trying for a year with no luck. She had tought she was pregnant bfore, but everytime she got her hopes up and justed hoping so much.

Once she got over the shock she got up and ran to the stairs. She could hear Booth yelling. As she walked down the stairs she saw Rebecca standing there, telling Booth she wanted Parker now. Once Brennan heard this she ran up the stairs and hid the test from Booth. Once she had it hidden she walked back stairs and saw Rebecca and left. She smiled walking into the living room and sat next to Booth. "I'm sorry she tring to take him away." She said softly taking his hand in hers. She wasnt going to tell him about the baby yet. He was already upset because of Rebecca, and she didnt want him to think this baby a trade off for her taking Parker away. She sighed resting her head on his shoulder. 

"You'll get thought it." She said feeling his head on top of hers. She smiled alittle and looked up to him. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to lay down." She said getting up and making her way back to the stairs and up to their room where she locked the door and layed down on the bed and cryied. She hated not telling him, she couldn't, at least not right now. Not too long after she want up stairs he followed. He got worried hearing the muffled crys. When he tried to open the door and found it lock, scared him.

"Bones, are you ok?" He asked trying to open the door. "Please open the door sweetie." She could hear him outside the door. She wipped her eyes and sat up. "I'm fine Booth." She said hoping to fool him. "Temperance, please open the door and tell me whats wrong." She looked over to the draw that held the test. She took a deep breath and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm fine." She said forcing a smile.

"Bones, tell me the truth." Booth said walking into the room and put and arm around her waist. He had seen her on the stairs and how happy she looked, but now she looked sad. He thought about it waiting to see if she would tell him. He saw her look back to the draw. "Did you think you might be pregnant again?" He asked hoping not to upset her even more. "Something like that." She whispered. "I'll tell you in time, I just need time to think." She said leaning in to him.

_Back to presten day_

"Tell me what?" Booth asked again looking at Bones a little worried. Brennan sighed sitting back. "Please dont bemad at me Booth." She said looking down at the floor. "Why would I be mad at you Bones, whats going on?" He asked again looking at her. Brennan took a deep breath and looked up to him. "I'm pregnant." She said quitly and pulled away, scared of what Booth would do. 

Booth smiled pulling her back to him. "Temperance, how could you think I would be mad at you from being pregnant." He said with a small laugh. "I've known for a week." She said with tears threating to fall from her eyes and she back away. "I'm sorry I didnt tell you." She said getting up from the couch and walked over to the window in her office and kept her back to him.

"When did you find out?" He asked trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. "The day Rebecca came. I was keeping down stairs to tell you when I heard you two fighting and I couldnt tell you after that. I thought you would think this baby a trade off for her taking Parker away again, and I didnt want that." She said the tears now falling freely. Booth got up and walked over to her pulling her close. "I'm hurt that you didnt tell me, but I would never think that about our child." He said pulling her close to him. 

* * *

sorry its short. Im tired and once I get some reviews ill make them longer with out giving away too much, 


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything in here.. . .well Jaden is mine. 

thats place two and half years after "promise he didnt keep."

* * *

Brennan was pulled from her day dream when she felt Booth sit next to her. "What did Angela mean by tell him?" He asked looking at Brennan who was still alittle pale from earlier. "You look pale, are you sure your ok?" He asked moving closer to her. Brennan looked over to Jaden then back to Booth. "We need to talk." She then looked over to Jaden again. "Jaden can you go find Uncle Jack and ask him to play for alittle." She said sweetly watching her son get up and run from the office.

"Bones, whats going on?" Booth asked looking at her with worry in his eyes. Brennan sighed sitting up all the way. "I'm. . .I'm pregnant." She said as fast as she could and back away. Booth looked at her alittle confused. "What? Your pregnant?" He had to say it to believe it. "When did you find out? This morning?" He asked smiling. Brennan sighed fighting back tears. "Last week. I'm eight weeks." She said bitting her lip as she looked over to Booth who looked hurt. "You knew for a week and didnt tell me? But you told Angela?" He yelled at her as she got up and walked over to the window. "I'm sorry. But the day I found out, Rebecca came to the door. I was about to tell you when I heard you two fighting. I told Angela so she coul help me figuer out what to do." She said crying now. "I'm sorry I didnt tell you sooner." She said turning her back to him.

"How the hell could you keep this from me! You know we both want another child, how could you keep it from me for a week?" Booth yelled as he got up from the couch. "You're not the only one who got hurt over the past few months every time you though you were pregnant." He said ranning a hand though his hair. "I know, I'm sorry!" Brennan yelled ranning from the office and out of the lab. She wasnt watching where she was ranning and ran out into the oncoming cars. 

_back in the lab_

Angela and the rest of the lab hear the fighting. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled walking up to Booth as he too walked out the office and watched Brennan ran away. "She was scared as hell to tell you. She was scared you think this baby a trade off for Parker." Angela yelled walking away. "Guess she was right!" She walked into her office just as Cam ran into the lab. She was at the coffee shop around the corner and saw Brennan get hit by the car. "Booth!" She yelled ranning over to him. "Whats wrong?" came Zachs voice from the platfrom. "Dr. Brennan was hit by a car." Cam said out of breath. "I saw her ran into the road, I didnt get to her fast enough, she looked like she was crying. " Cam said out of breath. Angela heard the whole thing and turned at run out after her. "This is all your fault!" She yelled at Booth with tears in her eyes as she made her way to her friend.

* * *

Sorry I had to do that to brennan, but i thought i ended the last chap too nice/sweet. 


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything in here.. . .well Jaden is mine. 

thats place two and half years after "promise he didnt keep."

* * *

Every one watched as Angela ran away from them. Cam turned to face Booth. "Whats she talking about Seeley? Why is this your fault?" Cam asked alittle confused as she looking over to Zach and Jack for answers. They both shrugged. "Dont ask us. We heard Dr. Brennan and Booth fighting." Zach said looking over to Booth, who had paled when he finally reliezed he was the reason why she ran away and why she might loss the baby. "Well?" Cam, Jack and Zach all said as one looking at Booth.

"I need to get to them." He mummbled ranning his hand though his hair. "To them?" Cam studied his face. "Whats wrong on? Brennan was the only one hit, no one was with her." Cam said again looking back over to the other two for an answer, but saw they too where confused. "She told me, we fought, she ran." Booth said looking up to them, thinking they all knew. "She told you what?" Hodgins was the first to ask. 

"She's pregnant." Booth said looking from one to the other. "Or she was." He said looking down. "Its my fault she lost the baby." Booth said coving his face with his hands. "You don't know if she lost the baby yet." Cam said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But what I dont get is why yous would fight about that." She said backing up alittle. "I thought you wanted another child?" Zach said looking over to Booth in shock. 

"I do. But she keep it from me. She knew for a week and didn't me." Booth explained as he turned to walk away. "I need to get to her." He said walking towards the door. "Come with us." Cam said following after him. "We're going to the hospital to see her. And get Angela." She said putting a hand on his upper arm. "Temperance is going to be alright. Dont worry." 

They made their way to Cam's car then to the hospital. As they walked into the waiting area, they saw Angela sitting there with her head hung low. Booth ran to her followed by Hodgins, Zach and Cam. "Whats wrong?" was the first thing out of his mouth as he reached her. Angela looked up and the sadness disappeared and was replace with anger. "Stay away from her, stay away from me!" She yelled getting up and walking down the hall. Cam followed her. 

"Angela, tell me what's going on with Temperance. Please?" Cam said stopping her from entering the room they stopped in front of. "Turn around and look for yourself." Angela said pushing passed Cam and walke into the room and over to her friend who was hooked up to almost everything possible. Cam put her hand over her mouth and walked in. 

"Shes in acoma." Angela said dryly as she sat by the bed. Cam looked from Brennan to Angela. "I saw the whole thing, it wasnt that bad." Cam looked back to Brennan. "They know, but they wanted to put her into acoma to help the bleeding in her brain." angela explained not looking up to Cam. "I told her to tell him, thinking he would be happy, instead he upsets her to the point where she rans away crying." Angela put her head in her hands again.

"What about the baby?" Cam asked looking down to Angela. Angela looked up and told her what the doctors had told her. Once Cam had gotten what she need from Angela, she walked out into the waiting room and told everyone of Brennan stutas. Cam told Booth to wait until Hodgins took Angela home to go in and see her. She also told him that she was taking Jaden for the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own anything in here.. . .well Jaden is mine. 

thats place two and half years after "promise he didnt keep."

Angela had refused to leave Brennan's side, but Jack had forced her to go home and let Booth be alone with her for awhile. Angela have in and left, but said she would be back in the morning. Booth sighed walking in to his wifes room. He fault horrbile. 

It was his fault she was like this. They dont know when she will wake from the coma. Booth sat in the chair by the bed and pulled it as close to the bed as he could. He took her hand in his and put his head down praying for her to wake. He started this why all night. He didnt want to leave her side, and he didnt.

He woke to Angela walking into the room the next morning. Most her angry was gone, now she was just upset and scared. She want around to the other side of the bed and took Brennan's other hand. "Come on Sweetie. You need to wake up. If not for me, then for Jaden and that baby inside you." Angela said with tears in her eyes. Booth looked over to Angela and then back to Temperance. 

"For once listen to her Bones." He said kissing her hand. "We all need you to wake up." He said with sadness in his voice. Brennan could hear Booth and Angela. She tired to wake up, but each time she tried to open her eyes, she couldnt. She tried to speak, but there was something stopping her. She tried to lift her hand, and she did. Booth jumped alittle feeling her hand move. 

"Come on Baby. Wake up. Please wake up." Booth said not taking her eyes off of her. Once again she tried to open her eyes, and did. She looked around with a confused look on her face. She pulled her hand away from Angela and put it to her mouth tring to take the tube out, only to be stopped by the both of them. 

She looked over to Booth with fear in her eyes and he knew why. Booth smiled and kissed her forehead. "Your both going to be ok." He said looking into her eyes and saw that the fear was gone, well almost. Angela had gone to get her doctor to take out the tube. 

Angela walked back in the room followed by the doctor. "Well, you wake up before then we thought you would." He said walking over the side of the bed and get everything ready to take out the tube. "Dont try to talk right away, it will hurt." He said as he pulled the tube out. Once the tube was out he explained what had happened. 

Brennan sat up in bed alittle. She was too sore to sit up all the way. She looked over to Booth then to Angela. "Could you give us a minute." Brennan said in low hoars voice. Angela smiled and stood up. "Sure, I'm going to call the others and tell them your up." Angela smiled as she left the room. 

"I'm sorry Booth." Brennan said as soon as the door had closed. "I didnt mean to ke..." Brennan didnt get to finsh her sentence when Booth cut her off. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Booth said looking down. "I shouldnt have gotten angry and yelled." He looked back up to her. 

"It's my fault your in here and almost lost the baby." He said leaning closer to her. "I didnt mean those things I said. And I know you didnt tell me for a good reason, but still." He said with a small smile. "I couldnt be happier now that I know. Oh, and I dont think Cam is going to let you work for awhile." Booth said as Angela came back. 

"The other are coming." She said with smile as she walked in. "Sorry if I interupted your moment, but I wanted you to know before they came." Ange said sitting down in the chair she had lefted before. "Cam is happy your up. But doesnt want you at work for a while." She said looking from Booth to Breannan. 

Brennan layed in bed waiting for her friends, that grow to be family came. Jack was bring Jaden and she couldnt wait to see her baby boy.


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own anything in here.. . .well Jaden is mine.

thats place two and half years after "promise he didnt keep."

* * *

The weeks want by fast. Brennan had to stay in the hospital for almost a week after she woke up, but was but on bed rest for the next to two months, something she wasnt too happy about. Brennan had been home for almost two weeks now and was entering her third month.

Booth lay in bed and reach over to his wife side of the bed. What he found wasnt what he wanted. The space she one lay was cold. He sat up and then he heard her in the bathroom. He thought he had gotten use to her getting sick every morning, but every morning he hated it. He hated not being able to help you and he hated to she was this sick. Booth got up and made his way to the bathroom and walked to her side taking her hair in one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

Brennan had woke up an hour before and had been sitting there since. Once she thought her stomach settled alittle she sat back and Booth wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes leaning against him. "How long you been in here?" Booth asked kissing the top of her head wishing he could take away her upset stomach.

"An hour." Brennan said softly placing a hand on the wall to help herself stand. Booth got up and helped her up. "I'm sorry." He said as he flushed the toilet as she walked over to the sink as brushed her teeth. Booth sighed walking over to her. She looked paler then normal and more tired. "Lets get you something to eat." He said leading her from the bathroom to their room then to the kitchen.

"No Booth. I cant keep anything down." She said sitting at the table and put her head in her hands. "I just want to go back to bed." She said softly not looking up. "Bones, Temperance, you need to eat something. The baby needs you to eat, just a pice of toast for now. Please?" Booth asked kneeling by her side. Brennan nodded. She was too tired to fight.

Booth made her some toast and sat it in front of her. She took a deep breath looking at the food as she lifted her head from her hands. Her stomach started to turn, but she froced herself to take a bite. She froced the food down her throat only to have it come back up. She took for the bathroom as fast as she could. Booth followed her.

Brennan found herself back on the floor in the bathroom emptying what little she had in stomach. She cryed as she contuied to get sick. She felt Booth neck to her and he pulled her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back. "I'm sorry baby." He said softly kissing her back gently as he heard a small knock at the door. He looked down to her and stood up. "I'll be right back." He said as he opened the door widen enought for him to get out.

"Daddy, whats wrong with Tempe?" Parker asked as he tried to look into the bathroom as the door opened, but his father closed it before he could see anything, but he heard her. Booth sighed picking up the little, well not so little, boy. "She has an upset stomach." Booth said walking out of the master bed room and down the hall to the living room and sat Parker on the couch. "Watch some cartoons for now and then I'll come make you something to eat." He said before walking away.

"Is the baby giving her the stomach ach?" Parker asked as he turned on the tv. He remember his father telling him that when she was pregnant with Jaden. "Yeah." Booth nodded. "K daddy. Go help her." Parker said with a small smile and turned back to the tv. Booth smiled alittle as he made his way back to his sick wife. He walked into the bathroom to find her sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest.

"I cant do this." She said weakly. She had her head against the wall and her eyes closed. "I'm too tired to do anything, and I cant eat." A tear rolled down her cheeck. "The morning sickness is worse then it was with Jaden. I dont know what to do anymore." Brennan said as Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You go to the doctors in the morning. Lets try and get though this day. If not, then I'll take you to the hospital." He said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed and layed her down pulling the covers over her. "Try and get some more sleep. I have to make the boys something to eat." Brennan nodded with her eyes closed as she rolled on to her side. Her stomach was some what settled, but she still felt sick.

Booth walked out of the room and to the living room to find both boys sitting on the couch watching tv. Jaden got up and ran to him. "MAMA!" He said holding his arms up to Booth. He picked him up as he said. "Not right now J. Mommy isnt feeling well and she want back to sleep." He said ruffling his curling light brown hair. Booth sat him down and made them all something to eat and spent the rest of the morning watching tv with his sons as brennan sleep in the next room.


	7. Chapter 7

You know I just bought Bones on ebay. So I now own everytthing and Bones and Booth will be married asap...well a girl can dream

jaden is mine. take him you will go to hell... heheh joking.

thats place two and half years after "promise he didnt keep."

* * *

The two months passed faster then either thought it would. Brennan was starting to show. She sighed walking into the Jeffersonian for the first time in months. Cam wasnt too happy with her coming back so soon. Cam and Brennan had gotten close over the last two years and she was worried for her friend and the twins. Yes, thats right Temperance Brennan was having twins. Twin girls.

"SWEETIE! Angela said seeing her friend come into work. Angela ran over to her hugging her as soon as the where close enough to touch. "Nice to see you too Ange. Even though you were over last night." Brennan said with a small smile as she pulled from her friends arms, moving one hand to her growing stomach and Angela did the same. "How are my angels doing?" She said softly as placed a soft kiss on Brennans stomach. Brennan rolled her eyes as she walked off to her office. "The same as last night." Brennan said over her shoulder.

Brennan unlocked her office door as Zach and Hodgins made their way over to her. "Welcome back Dr. B" Hodgins said hugging her quitly before she had time to get away. "Thanks." She said making her way into the office and over to the desk and sat down. "Its nice to be back. Sitting at home is very boring when your husband lets you do nothing at all." Brennan stated as she turned on the computer and Cam came in. "I thought I would find my team in here when they should be working." Cam said looking around to everyone in the room and skipped over Brennan with a smile.

"Sorry." They all said walking out of the office and got back to work. Cam walked over to Brennan and sat down across from her. "I dont want you doing too much at one time, and you are going home at 5 every day. Even if I have to take you myself. You will have restriktions on what cases you can and can not work." Cam got up slowly. "I dont want anything happing to you or my granddaughter and I dont think Angela would want anything happing to her goddaughter as well." Cam said as she walked to the door. "Please take it easy Temperance." With that Cam walked off and got back to her own work.

Brennan didnt do much lab work that day. She finshed up some old paper work and sat in her office, just getting use to being back. She had asked Zach if he needed help, but he didnt.

**week later**

Brennan was working on a case with Zach standing beside her. Cam had told him to make sure she listened to the rules set by her and Booth along with Angela. They had told her not to take this case, but she was tired of sitting in her office doing nothing. She wanted to work when she could. Soon she would be out of the lab for over a year, but it was worth it, right? Having two little girls would make up for not working.

Brennan walked off the platfrom. She had done all she could do. Zach needed to clean the bones and the rest was up to him. Cam had told her that Zach needed to get use to her not being here to help with the 'hard' ones. Brennan agreed and walked down the hall. She didnt want to sit in her office so she want to Angelas. She sighed rubbing her lower back. She had been having back pain for at least two days, but didnt think any thing of it, thought it was from working. She walked into the office and sat on the couch. Angela looked up and moved over to the couch.

"You ok Bren? You dont look well." Angela said taking her friends hand in hers. Brennan nodded alittle. "Yeah. I'm fine." Brennan said with a small smile placing her hand on her stomach. "Sweetie, your no good at lying. Tell me whats wrong?" Angela said getting alittle worried. "It's nothing. Just some back pain." Brennan said as she shifted alittle. "And I'm not getting much sleep." She said looking over to her.

Angela nodded. "Have you told Booth?" Ange asked getting up from the couch and walking over to her desk. "No, I dont see the need to. He cant make me sleep more or take away the back pain." Brennan said watching her friend. "What are doing?" She asked as Angela came back over with her art supplies. "Drawing you." She said smiling as she set off to work. Brennan sighed and sat back. What was it going to hurt, she didnt have anything to do.

A half hour later Angela had finshed to find Brennan had fallen asleep. Angela smiled and took a blanket and covered her, not having the heart to wake her up. Angela made her way out of the office and to the platfrom showing Hodgins her 'work of art.' Jack smiled looking over to the drawing. It showed Brennan smiling sitting on the couch with Booth behind her with both their hands on her baby bump.

Angela was sitting on the platfrom watcing Zach and Hodgins when she heard something come from her office and ran as fast as she could. Hodgins and Zach following close behind, soon followed by Cam. When they got there they found Brennan holding her stomach crying in pain. Angela ran to her side as Hodgins called for help and Cam called Booth.


	8. Chapter 8

You know I just bought Bones on ebay. So I now own everytthing and Bones and Booth will be married asap...well a girl can dream

jaden is mine. take him you will go to hell... heheh joking.

"I dont want anything happing to you or my granddaughter..." Cam said **granddaughter should be god-daughter. **

* * *

Angela didnt leave Brennan's side until the doctors made her leave the room. They were test after test tring to find out what was happing. Cam was pacing with her phone to her ear. Angela walked towards them and Hodgins walked over to meet her as she fall into his arms and cried.

"I cant get Booth." Cam said hanging up her phone for the tenth time. "I keep getting his voice mail." Cam sighed as she started pacing again. Then she stoped and looked over to Hodgins and Angela. "I'm going to get him." With that she walked as fast as she could out of the hospital as one of Brennans doctors came over to the group.

Cam made her way to the Hoover building, tears blurring her vision. She blinked back the tears as she walked up to Booths office to find it empty. Cam sighed placing her hands on her hips and made her way down the hall to Cullen's office, where she found him sitting in front of his bosses desk. Cam hears some one telling her not to go in, but she didnt listen. Her friend was in the hospital, crying for her husband, scared she was going to loss the babies.

Booth and Cullen both looked to the door hearing it open. "You cant be in here right now." Cullen was the first to speak. Booth paled alittle seeing the look on Cams face. "I can be anywhere I please. But right now thats not here. I should be with my friend..." She turned to look at Booth. "Your wife at the hospital." Cam said as the tears fall. "I've been calling for an hour, and now your leaving with me." Cam stated looking to Cullen. "Have a problem with that, well I dont give a rats ass." With that Cam turned and walked from the office and thought the building followed by Booth.

"Cam, whats going on?" Booth asked worriedly as he walked over to her car as she got in. "Ask Angela, Zach or Hodgins. We all called, me more then the others. Angela wouldnt leave Brennan's side until they made her. She's been crying for you for over an hour." Cam said coldly as she drove back to the hospital. "But I left before they told us anything. Angela had to lie and say they were sisters to go in with her." Cam said looking over to him and that was the last thing she said until she walked into the waiting room to find a sobbing Angela on the floor with Hodgins arms around her.

Cam ran over to them. "What happened?" She asked looking from Hodgins to Zach. "The doctor is coming back." Zach said as he pointed to the doctor. "What happened?" Cam snapped as she turned around. The doctor looked from Cam to Booth then back to the others. "Dr. Brennan..." He started but a nurse came out of her room and called him back. Booth ran after. "You cant come in." the nurse said as she held Booth back and held the door open for the doctor. He could see Brennan laying on the crying as they started to move her from the room.

"Whats going on?" Booth said as he now tryed to near her bed. "Thats for the doctor to say, I need to go with her." The nurse ran off after the other nurse and doctors to the OR. The doctor came back over to Booth and said calmly. "We need to take her to the OR. She had started to miscarrie ealry today, but to try and save the other baby, she needs to have a c-section." Booth turned white hearing this. Temperance was only 6 months now, she still had 3 months to go. Booth shook his head.

"No, this cant be happening. W...what caused the miscarige?" He asked not knowing if he wanted to know. The doctor sighe. "I will explain it all as soon as I can, but I really must get to your wife." With that said the doctor turned and walked away. Booth slowly made his way back to the others and sat down. "Seeley, whats going on, where they taking her?" Cam asked, who still had no idea what was going on.

"She's having a c-section. They are trying to save the baby." Booth said putting his head in his hands and Cam began to cry. "She miscarried one of the twins and now they are trying to save the other before she miscarries both." Booth said not looking up. They sat in silents, everyone to scared to talk and each praying that they saved the baby. Knowing Brennan would never forgive herself if she lost both of her babies. Knowing she wasnt going to forgive herself for lossing one.


	9. Chapter 9

You know I just bought Bones on ebay. So I now own everytthing and Bones and Booth will be married asap...well a girl can dream

jaden is mine. take him you will go to hell... heheh joking.

I'm sorry for what I did. I didnt want too, but I did... that doesnt make sence.

* * *

It seemed like days want by as they sat there waiting for any news. Booth hadnt moved, head still in his hands. Angela had cryied herself to sleep and Hodgins still holding her. Zach had Cam in his arms with her head on his shoulder. Booth only looked up to see the doctor walking over to them.

Booth got up and walked to meet him half way. "Ho..." Booth didnt get to finsh. "Temperance is going to be fine, alittle sore, but fine." The doctor looked over to the group looking at them. He sighed and looked back to Booth. "We mangaed to save the baby. But its a 50/50 chance she will live. Its too early to tell, but right now, she looked good. We have her on a few manchines. One to help her breathing." The doctor explained, but Booth wasnt listening.

He had a daughter, he was happy. Not as happy as he would have been in three months when he had two little girls that would only have to spend a few days in this place instead of a months. "When can I see the...her?" He said as he caught himself. "Now if you like. She in the NICU. The nurse will take you." The doctor said as he turned. "When can I see Temperance?" Booth asked using her full name. "When she wakes. She needs to rest for now." The doctor said as he turned to face him again.

Booth turned and walked to the group and told them what was going on. Cam and Angela cryed, knowing that the other baby still had a chance to live. Booth sighed as he walked into the NICU and over to his little girls incubaiter. He cringed seeing how small she was and the tube, helping her breath. He walked over to her and looked down at her with a small smile. "My hope." He said a tear rolling down his cheeck.

A nurse walked over to him some time later telling him his wife was awake and asking for him. Booth sighed walking away from his daughter and to his wife's room down the hall. He looked into the room before walking in. Brennan turned to see him standing there and tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly as Booth made his wat to her.

"Theres nothing to be sorry for. You didnt know any of this was going to happen. I'm the one who should be sorry for not getting here sooner." Booth said taking her hand in his and kissed her forehead. Brennan closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "Its my fault. I'm the one who was carring them, not you." she couldnt help but cry now.

"Temperance, this is not nor will it near be your fault. You did everything the doctors told you to, no one knew this was going to happen. But it will be ok in time. We have a beautiful girl, who is going to need a name soon. And her mother healthly so get some rest. I'm going to tell Angela and Cam your up. I'm sure they are going to want to see you." Booth kissed her softly and walked from the room.

Angela was sitting in one of the chairs and jumped up seeing Booth. "How are they? Angela asked as the other came over as well. "They are both fine, Bones is doing better then the baby, but that was expected." Booth said ranning a hand though his hair. "She blames herself for what happened." He said softly. "And I dont know how to help her." Angela hugged him.

"Can we see her?" Cam asked also hugging him. "Now, if you like. But not all of you at once. She needs to rest." Booth said pulling away. "Cam, Ange. Yous can go see her. I'm going back to the NICU if you need me." booth said walking away. Hodgins and Zach came up to him. "Can we come?" They asked as one and Booth nodded, not knowing if they were allowed but let them any way.


	10. Chapter 10

You know I just bought Bones on ebay. So I now own everytthing and Bones and Booth will be married asap...well a girl can dream

jaden is mine. take him you will go to hell... heheh joking.

* * *

Brennan sat up, cold sweat covering her face. She put a hand on her stomach and the other reaching out for her husband, who wasnt in bed. She sighed getting out of bed slowly and walked down the hall to the kitchen where she found him cooking. "What are you doing up already?" She asked walking over to him.

Booth looked up and over to Brennan. "making something for my girls to eat." He said with smile. "What are you doing up?" He asked seeing that she looked alittle pale. "Night mare." She said sitting down at the table as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Same as before?" Booth said kneeling in front of his wife.

"Yeah, but more real." Brennan said leaning towards him alittle and kissed him softly on the cheeck. "I thought it was real." She said pulling back. Brennan had been having the same dream for months, she would working and then she would go into labor early. But it was different each time, but very time she lost one of the babies, some times both. "I want them to end." She said looking into Booths eyes.

"Me too." Booth said getting up and walked over to the stove, turning it off and put the food on plates for the both of them. He sat down next to her, as he put the food in front of her. She smiled and started eating. She eat more then she ever had, she was getting use to it thou, it was Booth who was still alittle shocked to see her eat so much. "Eat Booth, dont watch me." Brennan said as she finished her food and got up.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for work, you better be ready to leave when I am." Brennan said smiling as she walked back to the bedroom and into the master bathroom. She got in the shower as Booth finished eating and cleaning. He was getting dressed when she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She rolled her eyes as Booth looked her up and down.

"Dont even think about it." She said as she walked over to her dresser and got dressed. "I...I wasnt thinking anything." Booth said turning red and walked over to her putting his arms around her waist. "Sure you werent." Tempe said smiling as she turned in his arms. "Get ready, or I'm leaving without you." Tempe said as she pulled away and walked out to the living room. She sat on the couch as she put, well tried to put her shoes on. It was getting harder to do, so Booth usally helped her. She gave up and sat back, waiting for him to come out of their room.

"Need help?" Booth said laughing as he walked into the living room to see her tring to get her shoes on again. Tempe looked up alittle hurt he was laughing and nodded. Booth walked over to her and helped her with her shoes then helped her up. They walked out of the appartment hand in hand. Booth smiled opening the SUV door and helping her inside the SUV.

They drove to the lab and walked in together. Booth always want with Brennan to lab in the morning now before he want to pick Parker and Jaden up from his brothers house. Booths brother and moved to DC about a month ago and wanted to spend time with Booths kids, so he watched them every now and then when Booth and Brennan needed a break, mostly Brennan.

Brennan want right to her office and Booth want to talk to Angela. She knew of Brennan's nightmares. And she tried to help when she could. Booth walked into her office and told her that Brennan had had the nightmare again and not to let her over work herself. He wanted her to work on paperwork and maybe her new book, but he knew she would end up working on a case from limbo.

Angela agreed and walked down the hall with Booth. He want out of the lab and to his own office at the Hoover building as Ange want to Brennans office to talk. They talked for a while before Booth came back to the lab with a case. He needed Angela to come with him, along with Zach and Cam.

* * *

I know im mean. Brennan didnt lose the babies I couldnt bring myself to keep it that way, more later


	11. Chapter 11

You know I just bought Bones on ebay. So I now own everytthing and Bones and Booth will be married asap...well a girl can dream

jaden is mine. take him you will go to hell... heheh joking.

* * *

The months passed and soon Brennan was off work. Booth would take half days at least once a week and spend time with her and help Angela finish the babies room. Sure Brennan tried to help, but each time Booth and Angela would tell her no and to go sit down.

Finally they gave in and let her sit in the room with them when the worked. Hodgins and Zach would came by along with Cam.

The room had been finished in a week with the help of their friends. Brennan smiled as she stood in to door of the room. She looked to the right and saw one crib with the name Angela hanging above it, then to her left and saw the name Ariel.

Brennan had told Angela what she and Booth had picked out for the names. Angela Joy and Ariel Christine. Once Angela knew the names she went out and bought large wooden letters and painted them. She then hung them over each crib when she had finished the room with her friends.

Brennan hadnt noticed Booth standing behind her until she felt his arms go around her waist and his hands rest on her belly. "You should come back to bed." Booth said putting his chin on her shoulder. Brennan smiled putting a hand on his cheeck. "I cant sleep." She said softly.

Booth looked over to her alittle worried. "I'm fine Booth. I'm just having a hard time sleeping. You would do if you were nine months pregnant with twins." Brennan said with a smile. Booth nodded. "You might be right, but it doesnt stop me from worring." He said holding her close.

"Come on, try to get a few hours of sleep. Its going to be awhile before you get a full nights sleep once their born." He said as he took her hand and walked down the hall to their room.

Brennan nodded and walked with Booth back their room. She knew he was right. She needed to sleep as much as she could now. They walked down the hall hand in hand until Brennan stoped.

Booth looked back to her. She had one hand on the wall and the other on her stomach. Booth was at her side in no time. "Bones, whats wrong?" He asked kind of knowing, well figuering she was going into labor.

Brennan looked up to him as pain ripped though her stomach. He saw the pain written on her face, put her small screams helped. He put his arms around her. "We're going to the hospital." He said as he helped her walk thou the appartment to the front.

They were half way out of the appartment when Parker ran up to the door. "Where 'Ous goin'?" He asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. Booth had forgetton Parker was with them. He looked over to Brennan then back to Parker.

"Parker, go to your room." Booth said as he helped Brennan to the couch so he could call Angela so she could watch him. Parker listened near taking his eyes off his step mother who was crying in pain. He was scared and didnt know what was going on.

Booth called Angela. She said she would be there as soon as she could. Booth sighed going back to Brennans side. He sat with her on the couch, holding her close and helping her though the contractions.

He prayed Angela would get there soon. He tried everything he could think of to help his wife until he could get her to the hospital. He was about to go see if Parker had fallen back asleep when the door opened and Angela walked in.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to tell Jack what was going on and he wanted to come." She said walking in followed by Hodgins. Booth told them Parker was in his room as he helped Brennan from the couch.

"I'll call." He said over his shouder, taking Brennan out to then SUV. This was one time he was going to use his lights when he didnt need to.

* * *

I own the girls names too. hope you like it. I dont know if i should go on or start a new story, let me know


	12. Can he save them?

You know I just bought Bones on ebay. So I now own everytthing and Bones and Booth will be married asap...well a girl can dream

jaden along with the twins.

this might be the last chapter, then a new store? I dont know let me know what you like. One week until Bones cames back. (US)

* * *

Brennan had been in labor for over ten hours and now on her way to have a c-section. After many ultra-sounds, they found that one of the babies was breech.

Angela had called the others from Booth's letting them know what was going on. Once Parker had woken up again she got him ready and want to the hospital and sat with her friends, all waiting for news on Brennan and the twins.

Booth walked out of her room just before the nurses wheeled her out. Booth walked over the waiting 'family.' Thats what they had become over the years for working together.

Angela saw Booth walking towards them and then saw Brennan being wheeled away. She had paled alittle. "Whats wrong?" She asked as soon as Booth was standing by them. Booth looked over to them, mainly Angela. "she's fine, and so are the girls." He said pausing he was about to speak when he was cut off.

"Then where are they taking her?" Cam said now worring alittle as well. Booth sighed looking over to Cam. "She needs a C-section" He said looking over to Angela then back to Cam. "One of the babies is breech." Booth said before he could be cut off by any of them.

Cam and Angela both sighed. Knowing that everything was going ok, and that nothing was really wrong. "Go be with her." Angela said as she hugged Booth. Booth nodded hugging back before turning away and jogged off to be with his wife.

Brennan was laying awake on the bed with a sheet up so she couldnt see what was going on. She had a breathing mask on. Booth walked over to her side and pushed her hair off her forehead before kissing it.

"Everything is going to be ok." Booth said softly as the doctors started the c-section. Booth couldnt take his eyes away from Brennans, that was until the doctor annouced that baby A was out. Booth looked up and watched the nurse walk to the side of the room with the newborn. Brennan tryed to follow the nurse, but it was getting hard for her to stay awake.

Soon Booth heard the doctor say they needed to hurry, that Brennan was lossing too much blood. He didnt even annouce that the other baby was out and healthly. Booth was being pushed out the door and back into the waiting room.

Angela jumped up and ran over to him. "How are they?" Angela asked before she saw how worried he looked. "What happened?" She asked her own worry taking over.

"The babies are fine." He said softly looking over to the doors. "They said Temperance was lossing alot of blood." He said as Angela paled. She put her arms around him and they sat like that until the doctor came out some time later.


	13. the sweetiest girls

You know I just bought Bones on ebay. So I now own everytthing and Bones and Booth will be married asap...well a girl can dream

jaden along with the twins.

this might be the last chapter, then a new store? I dont know let me know what you like. One week until Bones cames back. (US)

* * *

_"The babies are fine." He said softly looking over to the doors. "They said Temperance was lossing alot of blood." He said as Angela paled. She put her arms around him and they sat like that until the doctor came out some time later._

The doctor walked over to the waiting group. Booth stood and walked over to him, followed by the others. "How is she?" Booth asked as soon as he was in front of the doctor. "Mr. Booth, your wife is doing fine. She is in recovery and should recover fully."

Booth let out the breath he didnt know he was holding. "When can I see her, the twins?" The doctor smiled. "The twins are in the nursery, but will be moved to your wifes room when we move her. But you may go see your wife now." Angela smiled and grabbed Hodgins hand.

"We're going to the nursery to see the twins." Angela said once the doctor left. Cam and Zach followed. Booth walked back to recovery and sat with Brennan.

Cam, Zach, Angela and Hodgins couldnt get enough of the little girls. The one on the right had Brennan's eyes and mouth while she had Booths nose and ears. Her hair was a mix. The twin on the left had Booths eyes and mouth while she had Brennan ears, nose and hair. They thought they were identical, but the nurse told them that once they get older they will look more alike then they do now.

Booth sat by Brennan's side as she slowly woke up. "Morning Mommy." Booth said grining from ear to ear. Brennan smiled and gave a small laugh.

"mmmmhmm." was her response. Booth leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "The twins a perfect, look just like their mother." He stated softly as he put his forehead to hers.

"Thank you." He said smiling and closed his eyes.

Brennan looked up to him alittle confused. "For what?" She asked, her voice still coated with sleep.

"For giving me the two sweetest girls anyone could ask for and for being you." He said looking into her baby blue eyes. She smiled back at him as the nurse and doctor walked in, checking her vitals as they readied to move her.

"Your girls are waiting in your room to meet you." The short blonde nurse said as she helped the doctor move Brennan's bed.

* * *

Thats it for now. I know its short, but working on updating other stories. I need some ideas for this one, feel free to help!


	14. Chapter 14

You know I just bought Bones on ebay. So I now own everytthing and Bones and Booth will be married asap...well a girl can dream

jaden along with the twins.

this might be the last chapter, then a new store? I dont know let me know what you like. One week until Bones cames back. (US)

* * *

_**A year later**_

Brennan was sitting in the back yard. Watching Jaden, Ariel and Angela play together. The twins had just turned a year old. Angela was like Booth more then Jaden or Parker where Ariel took after Brennan.

Brennan had taken leave, for how long, no one knew. She said she would be back. But she had started to teach at the Univisty. Booth wanted her back at the lab as did everyone there.

Booth stood in the back door, watching. Brennan was sitting on the grass. A little boy with light brown hair and curls ranning around followed by one little girl with darker hair with a slight wave, then at the end was the other little girl who had Booth wrapped around her finger, she had the hair of her mother.

He slowly opend the door and could hear the laughs and giggles coming from the love that they made. Ariel saw her father and ran over to him. She may be more like her mother but she was a daddy's girl and hated when he had to leave in the mornings for work. She would beg to go with him, hold on to his lag and cry.

Booth smiled and kneeled down holding his arms wide open for her. Brennan saw Ariel take off for the house and turned to see the love of her life, even though she didnt believe in love, standing there. A smile appeared on her lips.

Brennan had never believed in love or marriage and never wanted children. But here she was. Married with a white house, white picket fance and three kids of her own with a stepson. She had never been more in love then she was right now. Watching him with their daughter.

Booth had wanted more kids, but Brennan didnt, well not right now any way. Raising Jaden and the twins while working on her next and most likely her finally book was enough for her at the moment with out the needing to pee all the time or the all eating and vomitting and getting fat.

Booth understood and agreed to wait a few years until the tried again. But he was happy if they didnt have any more. He had two sons and teo daughter and a wife. He had the life he wented with brennan from the first time he saw her.

Thats the way life was for the Booths for years to come. With a little surprise four years after the twins were born.

* * *

I might write another story to follow this one, but that the end


End file.
